Girls, Meet Your Heroes
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Redone and fixed. BTW, Causeway belongs to a friend of mine that's also a very good writer and Causeway's her major OC; so please be nice to her and to me. Causeway belongs to Elita 0ne.


**Girls, Meet Your Heroes. **

**(Summary: Dawn, Jenna, Kari, Jamie, and Katy were in love with Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ratchet ever since they saw the first Live-Action Transformers movie. Now, after seeing Dark Of The Moon, the five of them are somehow transported to the transformers universe and now meet the Autobots. Jamie and Dawn a surprised and very happy when they see Jazz and Ironhide alive and kicking. Dawn soon sees Ironhide and his Sparkmate, Chromia; as parents. Jenna see Optimus Prime and Causeway as huge parent figures since her real dad left her and her mom was killed when she was a freshman in College. Kari views Bumblebee as an older brother and a best friend, while Jamie sees Jazz as an older brother as well. Katy views Ratchet as a father figure since her real dad was killed in a fatal car accident. **

**As the said Autobots find out about this be one of each girl tells them separately, they feel… complete somehow… like Optimus and Causeway see Jenna as their own daughter that they never had. Same with Ironhide and Chromia see Dawn as their own daughter. The Autobot Commanders and Weapon Specialists adopt Jenna and Dawn, while Ratchet then adopts Katy after finding out her story and they share the same interest. Jazz and Bee always wanted younger siblings.)**

**(A/N: This popped in my head a while back and now I've decided to write it down and give it a shot. And I know that the summary is way long, but get used to it…)**

**~~~~~Dawn's POV. **

My friends and I had exited out of the local movie theatre after watching Transformers: Dark Of The Moon. I was devastated that Ironhide was killed off by that bastard Sentinal Prime. I wanted to scream so badly at that scene, but sadly… I couldn't. Why? Because I can't talk. At all. Why you may ask? Because I was born without a voice. That's why.

"Hey, Dawn? You okay?" My friend, Ashton asked me as she put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Is it because that asshole Sentinal did?" She asked again as I nodded sadly.

"_Why did he have to friggin' die?" _I asked in sign language. Luckily my friends could read and understand sign language.

Ironhide was my all time favorite Transformer character in the movies. Jamie's all time favorite was Jazz, Kari's favorite was Bumblebee, Jenna's favorite was Optimus Prime, and Katy's favorite was Ratchet.

So yeah, we loved those guys. In fact, each of us has a cute little plushy of each character. But, that was all we had to remind us of them.

You're probably wondering what we looked like? Aren't you?

Well, I have jet black hair with blue high lights that reached my chin, slightly tanned skin, and was average, meaning that I wasn't fat or to thin, just average. But I had a flat toned stomach. I also had a heart-shaped head with light green eyes and full, perfect lips, and had four piercings in one ear and three in the other. Along with a nose stud on the left side of my nose. I was wearing a red tank top with black cargo shorts, and with black combat boots.

Jenna had brown hair that went passed her shoulders and with red and blue high lights. She had ocean blue eyes, normal lips. She had two piercings in each ear, fairly tanned skin, athletic, and was the leader of our group and sees Optimus as a father figure that she never had, since her real dad left her and her mom. She was the nicest person you could ever meet… just don't get on her bad side. She was wearing a white strapless top with light blue flared jeans, and had on blue flip flops.

Jamie had wavy black hair that was at her upper back and had mocha colored skin, brown eyes and had two piercings in each ear and a nose stud on the right side of nose, and full lips. She loved listening to music on her iPhone 4S, she was wearing a sky blue top with a blue jean like skirt and had on grey high top converse shoes. Jamie was also athletic and had a taste in music. She loved Jazz when she first saw him in Transformers and was devastated when Megatron ripped him in half. Jamie was a very nice person and no one wanted to see or even be on her bad side, because all hell broke loose.

Kari was the youngest in the group and her and Bumblebee would get along because they were the youngest. She had raven black hair and was Japanese, but she only spoke in English since she lives with her host parents. Her real parents were in Japan. She was wearing a yellow tank top with black shorts and yellow and black converse. Kari had a flat toned stomach and was the shy one in the group.

Lastly, but not least, was Katy. Katy was the medic in the group and whenever one of us got hurt, she was always there with a med-kit. She had dirty blonde hair that went to her middle back, bright blue eyes, one piercing in each ear, and normal lips. She was wearing a grey tank top with blue jean shorts, and brown and silver cowboy boots. Katy tended to get grumpy and scold us slightly that we weren't being too careful after one of us got hurt. That's why she loves Ratchet.

I was 18, Jenna was 21, Jamie was 19, Katy was 20, and Kari was 17.

We all headed too Jenna's Ford Raptor and we all climbed inside the cab, leaving the parking lot to get some lunch since it was only one o'clock in the afternoon.

**~~~~ Short Time Skip, Kari's POV.**

We stopped at Phil's Pizza Place,**(A/N: I totally made that up.) **and got out of Jenna's truck. She locked the vehicle and we walked inside. But, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Bumblebee Camaro. The one that was used in the third Transformers movie. I turned my head to get a better look at it, and I could've sworn that the headlight flashed on and off quickly, as it were blinking at me.

"Kari, you coming?" I heard Jamie ask as I turned my head back at my friends. I nodded and then followed them inside the building. But little did I know was that the Camaro slowly rolled out of its parking spot and then left the parking lot.

**~~~~Inside.**

I looked at dawn, who had a sad look in her eyes and was just looking out at the window wall that our booth was at. We all knew how she felt, because Ironhide was killed… and that she actually viewed him as a dad that she always wanted to have.

Jenna had always viewed Optimus and a huge father figure, since her real dad had left Jenna and her mom when she was little. When Jenna started up in College, she had found out that her mom was in a horrible car crash. She knew how Dawn had felt when she had joined our group, and took her in into our makeshift family.

Katy had always viewed Ratchet as a dad, because she and him had the same personality. Katy cares about us, and Ratchet cares about his comrades.

Me? I had always viewed Bumblebee as an older brother, and a best friend. He was like me, but we were a totally different species. Guess what? I don't give a frag.

Jamie viewed Jazz as an older brother as well. But when Megatron literally ripped Jazz in half, she had almost screamed in the movie theatre that day. She knew how Dawn felt.

"Hey Dawn?" I said, getting her attention, "You gonna be okay?"

"_I'll be alright." _She signed. I let out a soft sigh and continued to finish my pizza.

**~~~~Time skip. At The Girls House. No one's POV.**

The five of them got out of the truck and walked up to the two storie house. Have two bedrooms downstairs and have three upstairs, let's just say that their house was pretty big.

Jenna had unlocked the front door and the five had walked inside, Katy had closed the door and locked it behind her. Dawn and Kari had walked into their rooms while Jenna, Katy and Jamie walked up the stairs into theirs.

In Dawn's room, the walls were a lavender color and the carpet was a soft creamy color. The dressers were a cherry wood color and so was the ceiling fan. Her bed was a queen sized bed and had a lavender colored comforter, light grey bed sheets and pillow cases, She had two night stands on each side of her bed and had two desk lamps on each one. One the walls, she had a poster of her favorite movies, Rock groups, and weapons.

In Kari's room. The walls were an ocean sparkle color and the carpet was a soft purple. The dressers were a light purple color and she also had a queen sized bed. Her room was just like Dawn's but the colors were different.

Jenna, Katy, and Jamie's rooms were the same, but the colors were different. And the furniture were in a different position. And on each of their beds, had a small plushy of their favorite Autobot character.

Soon afternoon turned to evening, and the girls had ordered Chinese food for dinner. After dinner the watched a few movies and then they went to bed around ten o'clock.

But Kari was still thinking about that Camaro, that looked a lot like Bee from Dark Of The Moon. The girl let out a soft sigh and rolled onto her side, soon falling into a dreamful sleep.

But what all five girls didn't know… was that tomorrow, was going to change their lives… Forever.

**(A/N: Did you like it? If so, then leave me a review and I'll continue. As for "Jade, Meet Smokesrceen." and "Jesse, Meet The Seekers." I will add more chapters to them. But it'll take a few day to think of ideas for both of them, so bear with me people.)**

**(Alex Maria Johnson, signing out for now.)**


End file.
